


We'll Be Fireproof

by Folie_a_stoff



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Coffee Shop, Fluff, M/M, Pyler, crappy one shot idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6680239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Folie_a_stoff/pseuds/Folie_a_stoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick is cold and forgot his wallet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Be Fireproof

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tuanity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuanity/gifts).



> For Sophie. Don't judge it too hard. Love you lots xo

When Patrick reached the small coffee shop hidden in between the tall buildings of Chicago, he practically ripped the door from it's hinges opening it. But he desperately needed to get inside; away from the cold winds that stung his skin, away from the white snow that fell from the sky and settled onto his clothing. And, well, his hat flew away. He simply wanted some warmth to save him from the potential frost bite that was nipping at his hands.

His teeth chattered helplessly as he bolted to the line at the front of the shop. He already knew what he would be ordering- hot chocolate. The thought of the sweet, scorching liquid already made him forget how cold he was.

After a few minutes- which felt like an eternity to Patrick- it was finally his turn to step up to the blonde barista and order. The boy shot her a small smile and his teeth still banged against each other as he shakily spoke his order to her. The girl smiled and nodded, asking him for his name before announcing his total to him. Patrick already knew, and he reached behind himself to pull his thick leather wallet out of his back pocket, but only felt the rough jean fabric against his fingertips. He gulped, sweat trickling down his forehead despite how cold his insides felt. And they would stay that way. 

"I-I'm sorry, miss, but please cancel m-my order. I-I'm stupid and forgot my wallet." He stuttered a nervous apology while looking down, almost like a puppy would after getting yelled at for chewing up a shoe.

As he began to step away, he felt someone tightly grab his upper arm, holding him in place. He squeaked and turned to look at the man who has just gotten a hold of him. It was a young male, slightly taller than himself, with dark brown hair atop his head. He spoke with a rather unique voice, higher than his own, he noted.

"Actually, don't do that. I'll pay for it." He smiled widely and told her his own order afterwards, still holding onto Patrick's arm.

Once he finished, he stepped off the line and finally let go of the small boy's arm. He would surely have bruises. 

Patrick was speechless, to put it lightly. This stranger, guy he never met, had just bought him a drink. He looked up at the man with wide eyes. 

"T-thank you so much, s-sir,"

The man smiled at him and nodded.

"Don't mention it, dude. Patrick, right?" He held out a gloved hand in the smaller man's direction, still smiling.

"Y-yeah. W-what's your name?" He shook the hand in front of him firmly.

"Tyler. Tyler Joseph."

"Nice to meet you, Tyler. I-I still c-can't believe y-you bought me the hot chocolate." Patrick chuckled lightly and wrung his hands together, looking down as his feet that were enclosed in wet ankle high boots.

"Well, you're obviously freezing. And you're also obviously a cute little guy." 

Patrick felt a crimson blush rise to his plump ghostly white cheeks. His head snapped up to look at the so called 'Tyler'. There was a smirk spread across his face. 

Before Patrick could spit out a response, there were hands, covered in scratchy fabric, placed on both sides of his face. Chapped lips were pressed to his own. The lips began to move in a kissing motion, and Patrick did not hesitate to return the action. His hands found their way to rest on the taller man's waist, and they made out with each other for a slow moving moment. It was not sexual, nothing Patrick was used to. It was nice, made him feel tingly inside, made his frozen insides melt. He was in a daze. It was perfect. 

"Patrick? Tyler?"

They both snapped away from each other's embrace when the heard the barista call out their names. They felt a hint of annoyance that the young woman had ruined their precious moment, but they both knew there would be many more of those moments. They walked over to get their drinks from the counter. The two boys, head over heels for eachother, found a booth and sat across from eachother. They conversated while sipping their warm drinks. They found they had common interests such as music. Patrick realized how beautiful Tyler really was, how his voice shook slightly whenever he spoke, how he winced each time he took a sip of his tea but continued to drink it anyways. And Tyler, well, Tyler realized how adorable Patrick was. He never thought such innocence existed in the fucked up world anymore. He thought it was all gone. But Patrick lit up his world and cleared the clouds that blinded Tyler. It all made sense. 

Once they finished, Patrick walked beside his new boyfriend. He had Tyler's jacket draped over his shoulders and his gloves pulled over his hands. As they walked out, together, they both knew they would never be cold again.


End file.
